starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Adi Gallia
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Coruscant | master = | padawans = | sterfte = 20 BBY | rang = Jedi Master | bijnaam = | functie = Jedi High Council Member Diplomate | combatform = | species = Tholothian | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,84 meter 50 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber | vervoer = Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} thumb|right|250px|Adi Gallia in de Jedi Council thumb|250px|Adi tijdens de Clone Wars 250px|thumb|Adi Gallia en Anakin Skywalker redden Eeth Koth Adi Gallia was tijdens de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic één van de leden van de Jedi High Council. Biografie Jeugd Adi Gallia was de dochter van Corellian diplomaten die op Coruscant leefden. Ze was groot van gestalte, bezat een donkere huid en fel blauwe ogen. Ze behoorde tot het Mensachtige Tholothian species. Adi werd gekenmerkt door lange vleesachtige slierten, die vanuit haar geschubde schedel hingen, en door haar blauwe nagellak. Op jonge leeftijd toonde Adi al haar affiniteit voor de Force. Ze stond bekend vanwege haar intuïtie. Jedi Master Als lid van de Jedi High Council waarschuwde zij als eerste voor bevreemdende activiteiten van de Trade Federation in het Naboo System. Zo bouwde ze een groot netwerk op van spionnen en informanten die haar konden helpen wanneer nodig. Samen met haar contacten in de diplomatieke wereld zorgde dit ervoor dat Adi Gallia een van de grootste netwerken van informatie bezat op Coruscant. Adi Gallia was aanwezig toen Qui-Gon Jinn rapporteerde over de geheimzinnige strijder op Tatooine en toen hij Anakin Skywalker naar de council bracht om hem te laten testen. Later reisde ze naar Naboo waar haar goede vriend Qui-Gon Jinn werd begraven. Clone Wars Toen de Clone Wars uitbraken te Geonosis was Gallia nog steeds lid van de Jedi High Council. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis gaf ze dekking aan de landende schepen van de Galactic Republic in haar Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor. Om het leven van Eeth Koth te redden, toen de Zabrak in handen was gevallen van Grievous, stelde Gallia zich vrijwillig kandidaat, samen met Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gallia vloog samen met Anakin en Rex met een Jedi Ambassadorial Shuttle naar Grievous' Recusant-class Light Destroyer in het midden van een gevecht. Zo konden Anakin en Adi de brug bereiken waar Eeth werd vastgehouden. Grievous had echter hun plan doorzien en had BX-Series Droid Commandos voorzien als verrassing. Adi Gallia en Anakin rekenden echter met de Droids af en konden Eeth net op tijd bevrijden. Later redde Adi Gallia het leven van Cody en Obi-Wan Kenobi door hen een kabel toe te werpen waardoor ze zich aan boord van Grievous' schip konden hijsen. Adi was er evenmin in geslaagd om Grievous gevangen te nemen tijdens hun korte duel. Later in de Clone Wars was Gallia een van de Jedi die naar Lola Sayu gingen om het reddingsteam te evacueren van de Citadel. In het ruimtegevecht vloog ze in een rode Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor en escorteerde ze het Space Gunship dat het reddingsteam moest evacueren. Daarna vocht Gallia nogmaals tegen Grievous na een reddingsoperatie van het Wolfpack op Aleen. Gallia werd gevangen genomen door Grievous, maar Plo Koon kon haar niet lang daarna komen bevrijden. Adi Gallia en Obi-Wan waren actief in de zoektocht van de Jedi Order naar Darth Maul en Savage Opress na de terugkeer van Maul. Obi-Wan en Gallia bereikten Florrum waar de Zabrak-broers een deel van de piraten van Hondo Ohnaka aan hun kant hadden weten scharen. In het Duel on Florrum streed Gallia tegen Savage Opress, maar de Opress kon Gallia in dat duel doden. Adi Gallia's Lightsaber Voor de Invasion of Naboo gebruikte Gallia een Lightsaber met een roodachtig Lightsaber Crystal. Door de terugkeer van de Sith besloot Gallia om die saber niet langer te gebruiken en om een blauw kristal te gebruiken. Gallia's Lightsaber tijdens de Clone Wars was gemaakt van Durasteel en was 26,60 centimeter lang en 3,30 centimeter breed. Een Adegan Crystal was de krachtbron van deze groene Lightsaber. Gallia was een volgster van de Shien-stijl. Legends Adi Gallia was een personage dat vrij veel werd gebruikt in Legends. Niet enkel in de comics van Dark Horse, maar ook in de Jedi Apprentice jeugdreeks waar ze een vriendin was van Qui-Gon Jinn en de meester was van Siri Tachi. In Legends heeft Gallia nauwe banden met Even Piell - die haar familie redde van piraten -, Finis Valorum (vanwege haar diplomatieke betrokkenheid) en de piraat Nym. Ze stond bekend als een uitstekende piloot. Nog alvorens alle EU werd teruggedraaid, werd de comic Star Wars: Obsession al overschreven door de gebeurtenissen in' The Clone Wars'. Achter de schermen * In Episode I en in de archiefscène van Episode II wordt Gallia gespeeld door het model Gin Clarke. * Normaal waren Stass Allie en Gallia één en hetzelfde personage maar omdat de actrice die Allie speelde niet voldoende leek op Gallia werd het personage van Stass Allee gecreëerd. * In Star Wars: Obsession sterft Gallia Tijdens de Battle of Boz Pity tegen General Grievous die haar verraste, maar die gebeurtenis werd overruled door 'The Clone Wars'. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) ** Grievous Intrigue ** The Deserter ** R2 Come Home ** Witches of the Mist ** Overlords ** Citadel Rescue ** Nomad Droids ** Kidnapped ** Deception ** Crisis on Naboo ** Revival ** A War on Two Fronts Bron *Adi Gallia in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force category:Jedi Masters category:Jedi Council leden category:Tholothians